Searching for Miraculous
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: The Deep AU! Hugo is the son of Adrien and Marinette Agreste. He lives with his older brother Louis, and younger sisters Emma and Catherine. They work for National Ocean Protection Services. But little do they know an ancient mystery that their family has been chasing for years will finally come into light.


**_A/N- so I LOVE The Deep and I watched some of it last night and this popped in my head. if you don't know what The Deep is it's on Netflix and I forgot the channel name I saw it on. I DO NOT OWN EITHER SHOW!!!!! ALL RIGHTS GO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!!!!! ALL OCs ARE MINE!!!!! and onto the fic~_**

 ** _;3_**

Hugo Agreste woke up and slid off the bed and looked at the fish tank containing the family fish; Tikki the red one with blue eyes, Plagg who was all black with green eyes, Wayzz was a light green turtle with green eyes, Duusu a blue fish with a red dot on her forehead, and blue eyes, Trixx orange with purple eyes, and Pollen a yellow and black striped fish with blue eyes.

Tikki belonged to Mom, and Plagg belonged to Dad, Pollen blonged to Emma, Trixx belonged to Catherine, Duusu belonged to Louis his older brother by three years, and Wayzz belonged to him.

Hugo was ten years old with his dad's blond hair, green eyes, and tan skin.

Meanwhile his brother Louis was thirdteen years old, with Mom's blue hair, blue eyes, and porcelain skin.

And then of course there were the Trouble Twins, Emma and Catherine, both five. Emma had blonde hair like Dad, blue eyes like Mom, then tan skin. Catherine had blue hair like Mom, green eyes like Dad, and porcelain skin like Mom as well.

And then there was the unborn baby in Mom' stomach. Emma and Catherine wanted to name the baby Reed if it was a boy and Coral if the baby was a girl.

Hugo walked up to his closet and tugged a light green swimsuit on, with a turtle on the back and a cat paw and a ladybug on the front, the family symbol.

Hugo walked past the great windows of glass looking through them and waving to the fish that passed.

Hugo lived in a strange place.

He and his family lived in a submarine, working for the National Ocean Protection Services or N.O.P.S. for short.

So he lived on a submarine with his with all his sibilings who drive him up the wall.

He entered the bridge and his Chinese half Parisian Mom greeted him.

She had blue hair, blue eyes, was small, and porcelain skin.

Mom wore a red swimsuit with the family symbol on her chest and a ladybug on the back. In her ears were red with five black spots earrings. And on her left hand there was her wedding rings.

Like his mother, Hugo wore a piece of jewelry. Expect his was a bracelet with a piece of jade on a thick black string.

Dad greeted him next drinking his coffee. Dad was much taller than Mom, infact he towered over her, blonde hair, green eyes, tan skin, a black swimsuit, a black ring with a green pawprint on it, and on his left hand was his wedding ring.

Louis was tapping on the screen where he was watching some interview. On the swimsuit on his chest there was a blue peacock pin on it, right next to the family symbol.

Hugo knew something was wrong but he couldn't place his finger on it . . .

"I WIN!"

"NO I WIN!"

Oh yeah. Emma and Catherine.

The twins brust into the bridge screaming that they got to the door first.

Emma wore a yellow swimsuit a bee on the back with the family symbol on her chest, her hair in a ponytail with a yellow bee comb.

Catherine wore an orange swimsuit, with her hair done in pigtails, how Mom did her hair back when Dad and her were teenagers, her fox tail necklace, laying on the family symbol on her chest.

Mom sighed from where she sat at the pilot's seat.

Dad just chuckled.

"DADDY! TELL HER I GOT HERE FIRST!" Emma and Catherine screamed.

"I think it was a tie. And can you be quieter? Mommy is probably not liking all of your noise." Dad said, glancing at Mom, who was currently glaring at the twins.

"Sorry-"

"-Mommy-"

"-we-"

"-didn't-"

"-mean-"

"-to-"

"-distrub-"

"-you."

Emma and Catherine then raced off to their stations.

Hugo walked over to his part on the bridge and noticed that they were getting a call from the N.O.P.S. and called to his parents, "We have a call from National Ocean Protective Services."

"Accept," Mom called out.

Hugo nodded and pressed the "answer" button on his screen.

Two tall men popped onto the screen.

"Father. Mr. Bourgeois." Dad said, respectfully.

"Gabriel. Andre." Mom greeted, voice cold as ice,

"Grandfather. Mr. Bourgeois." Louis said, taking Dad's example of respect because it was a well known fact throughout the N.O.P.S that only Mom could call the leaders by their first names.

"Grandfather. Mr. Bourgeois." Hugo followed his brother, because he really did not want to be yelled at.

"Hi Grandpa! Hi Mr. B!" The twins chriped, not really caring about calling them correctly.

"Hello Adrien, Marinette. Hello Louis, Hugo, Emma, and Catherine." Andre said, fondly while Grandfather had a staring conest with Mom.

"What do you need?" Dad asked, trying to avoid the tension between Grandfather and Mom. Another well known fact was that Grandfather and Mom were the best pilots and were always trying to beat one another at EVERYTHING. And it did nog help that they were both equally competive. Dad actually slept in the engine room due to losing a game to Grandfather.

"A boat went missing near Iceland during a storm. We want you to find out why." Grandfather huffed, blinking.

Mom sat up a little straighter pleased that she won their annual staring contest that they had whenever they spoke to one another.

"Marinette won't be able to join us I'm afraid." Dad said, glancing at Mom, nervously.

"Why? Is she sick? She looks in perfectly good shape." Grandfather snapped.

"She's two months pergnant with our next child." Dad said.

"I'll be able to help, just not as much as I used to." Mom interfered, glaring at Dad.

"Good. Sending you the coordations now. Good luck. And congratulations on the baby. Good day." Mr. Bouregeois said, and they disappeared.

Hugo's screen blinked and informed him of two new messages.

He clicked them and the screen showed a dock with almost all of it missing.

Then the other one had a boat with half of it gone.

Both had voilet slime on the edges.

"Well, whatever ate that sure has a _slimey_ taste in food."

"You're sleeping in the boiler room again if you make on one more pun, Adrien."

"Marinette!"


End file.
